Just Desserts
'''Just Desserts '''is the 20th episode of season 2. It aired on April 28, 2000. Synopsis The Smiths unite to destroy the Powerpuff Girls after Harold Smith returns from jail and Marianne Smith seeks revenge for her dinner being ruined. It is a sequel to "Supper Villain." Plot Continuing on the episode, "Supper Villain", the story replays the events leading to the present: Harold Smith and family invited the Professor and the Powerpuff Girls to dinner at their house following a hostage situation involving Mojo Jojo. However, during the dinner, Harold's hidden ambitions came to light when he adopted a supervillain persona, catching the attention of the police who arrest him amidst a food fight. Meanwhile, Harold's wife, Maryanne, harbors ill feelings toward the girls for ruining her dinner. A week later, after having dealt with life as an inmate in the Townsville Correctional Facility exercising, stamping license plates, and eating slop in the lunchroom, Harold is finally released back to the general public. Upon arriving home, Maryanne is furious at Harold for the way he embarrassed her and himself before the girls and the Professor, but then she goes on to declare that they will destroy them together. Though thrilled at the thought, their children, Bud and Julie, decide to join for their own personal feelings against the girls at large. It is then that Harold declares that they will destroy the Powerpuff Girls as a supervillain family. Though Harold is still quite the outlier for lack of time to prepare, the Smiths are ready to dispatch of the girls, especially with new supervillain costumes and a complete, weaponizing overhaul of the family van. Their first act involves vandalizing the girls' home as they are out grocery shopping. Despite breaking their morale, the act of vandalism brings out the better in the girls and the professor, citing that they are indestructible for as long as they have each other. Infuriated by the family unity, Maryanne directs the family to a more blatant attack, using the family van to ram and/or blast them on sight. After a time of being given chase, the girls confront their foes next door and ask for answers. Among her explanation in regards to the inappropriate nature of their behavior, Maryanne confesses that not only did the girls ruin her dinner, but they also drove Harold insane and got him sent to jail for a time. The girls dismiss what Maryanne said in her family's defense as a pathetic reason. Then they proceed to fight them and have them sent to jail. The episode ends as an unfit family's fitting end is highlighted. Trivia *It is revealed at the beginning that the episode took place one week after Supper Villain. *The Smiths are the only minor villains to appear in more than one episode (apart from the Balloon Monster and several cameos of other minor villains). *This is the second and final appearance of the Smiths. *The episode title is based on an idiom, "to receive just deserts", which means to be punished or rewarded, based on what the recipient deserves. This may refer to the Smiths (particularly Maryanne) taking vengeance against the girls for ruining their dinner, hence the name "dessert". *This episode and Supper Villain could both be considered Rugrats reunions, featuring E.G. Daily (Buttercup/Tommy Pickles), Christine Cavanaugh (Bud Smith/Chuckie Finster), Kath Soucie (Julie Smith/Phil and Lil DeVille) and Tara Strong (Bubbles/Dil Pickles). Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2000, it was produced in 1999 according to the credits. * Although this episode was produced in 1999, this episode is the first episode to feature the 2000 oval designs of the girls, which will remain in regular usage (alternating with the 2000 circle designs) until "Forced Kin". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes storyboarded by Dave Smith Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Sequel episodes Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes storyboarded by David Smith Category:Episodes written by Amy Keating Rogers